Digimon: BattleField
by TheMAVERICK Omega
Summary: Digimon: BattleField, cuenta la historia de 8 humanos que se ven involucrados en un gran conflicto de poder en el Digital World. Acompaña a estos aventureros a descubrir la vida, las costumbres, y los problemas de los auto nombrados, Digimon.


p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Prologo: Guerra de ensueño/span/span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Era de noche, en ese gran bosque que bien podría ser cualquiera en la tierra, pero realmente se trataba de un mundo muy diferente al que todos conocen. En lo alto, en lugar de estrellas, se encontraba algo que parecían conexiones de computadora rodeadas de un cielo azul marino casi negro, como única iluminación un gran orbe parecido a la luna./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El bosque se encontraba en total silencio, un silencio profundo que solo era cortado por el soplido del viento. Los seres que habitan allí, ninguno parecido a lo que uno puede encontrar en la tierra, saben perfectamente lo que está por pasar y por eso se esconden tan bien como pueden./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"A la distancia se puede apreciar un árbol inmenso, más grande que cualquier edificio o construcción. Sus ramas, más gruesas y largas que un rascacielos común, se alzan hasta perderse en las pocas nubes a su alrededor. En las mismas se encontraban unos seres de apariencia angelical, algunos con más de un par de grandes alas blancas como la nieve. Todos mirando hacia una gran planicie./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Al lado contrario, desde una montaña, se encontraba un grupo de criaturas diabólicas, monstruos que parecían sacados de cuentos de terror. Todos dejando notar su ansiedad por lo que estaba por ocurrir./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El silencio se vio cortado repentinamente, cuando desde el aire, por dos direcciones distintas, se acercaron criaturas volando a toda velocidad./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Por un lado venía un gran número de aves y bestias voladoras, de diversas formas, tamaños y colores, detrás de todas, un ave gigantesca, de un plumaje morado en la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero con algunos detalles azul verdoso y una fila de plumas del mismo color que bajaban desde su cabeza hasta el inicio de su cola. En sus alas y cola se dejaban ver unas grandes plumas de color rosado como su pico./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Por el lado contrario, un ejército de insectos con la misma variedad, pero en su mayoría con un cuerpo mecánico. Guiándolos desde el centro del enjambre, un gran insecto, con un cuerpo que parecía una armonía perfecta entre lo natural y lo mecánico, de color negro como el carbón con detalles blanquizcos en las extremidades, exceptuando sus 4 alas de insecto que tenían un color naranja acompañando al negro. En su cabeza un gran ojo rojo mecánico con el que podía observar a toda su armada./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"En el suelo, del lado por el que llegaron las aves, apareció una gran cantidad de bestias, grandes animales peludos, parecidos a elefantes gigantes, sobresalían de las filas bestiales. Sobre el más grande de los elefantes peludos, se encontraba algo parecido a una cabina de transporte, en la que se encontraba una clase de mono dorado con una gran corona./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Alrededor de las bestias se encontraban animales que parecían venir de zonas nevadas, algunos eran anfibios. Sobre ellos un gran numero de lo que parecían ser criaturas marinas, modificadas con dispositivos que les daban la capacidad de flotar. Todos eran guiados por una gran y feroz bestia con pelaje blanco, que portaba 2 grandes mazas más grandes que su cabeza./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Por el contrario, se acercaban un gran número de tanques mitad animal, que escoltaban algunos vehículos de transporte. Todos acompañando en formación a una clase de tortugas inmensas que cargaban ciudades en sus espaldas. Una de ellas estaba especialmente fortificada, y desde la torre más alta se distinguían tras una cortina una pequeña figura con una corona, a cada lado iba acompañada por una voluptuosa figura femenina, ambas más altas./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ambos lados se detuvieron a la distancia apropiada. Las bestias gruñían, impacientes por lanzarse al combate, los tanques se formaron para proteger el desembarque de tropas de los transportes, una clase de seres en traje negro con máscaras de gas y varios tipos de androides./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las aves revoloteaban en posición de defensa y los insectos se alborotaban listos para romper esa débil formación./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La repentina paz llego a su fin cuando la gran bestia blanca dio un fuerte rugido, y alzo su maza en dirección a la armada contraria, en ese momento todas las bestias, anfibios, criaturas marinas flotantes y aves y bestias voladoras se dirigieron al ataque. Desde la torre de la tortuga más fortificada salió el sonido de una alarma, la cual hizo que todas las tropas terrestres, los tanques y los insectos se lanzaran de igual forma al ataque./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Desde las nubes, un gran ángel con 6 alas doradas movió su mano hacia adelante, y seguido a esto, todos los otros ángeles bajaron al campo de batalla. Desde la montaña, un ser humanoide en una gran motocicleta, saco un par de escopetas cortas y disparo al aire, lo cual todos los demás monstruos interpretaron como señal de ataque./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El orbe en el cielo comenzó a brillar de una forma más intensa, pareciendo cada vez más un sol. Al momento del crepúsculo se logró divisar una quinta fuerza se aproximaba, esta estaba compuesta por dragones, tan diversos como las otras criaturas. Al frente de todos se encontraba un dragón azul con el tamaño de una casa, sobre el habían ocho figuras humanoides y siete criaturas de especies distintas, ensombrecidas por la luz a sus espaldas. Las ocho figuras levantaron cada uno su brazo derecho, del cual ocho luces de diferentes colores comenzaron a brillar con tanta intensidad como el sol./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Fue entonces, cuando el sol dio en la cara del muchacho con la chaqueta deportiva roja, despertándolo de su profundo sueño. A la vez, el auto en el que viajaba comenzó a detenerse./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Muy bien, ya hemos llegado hasta la zona de descanso, ve por lo que necesites y vuelve conmigo para que te lleve a la montaña- Dijo el conductor mientras apagaba el vehículo./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El muchacho se levantó del asiento trasero, asintió al conductor y paso a bajarse del vehículo. Frente a él, una pequeña cabaña en medio del desierto./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Miro a su alrededor para percatarse de que no había nada más, luego volteo hacia atrás para confirmar que a lo lejos, se encontraba una formación montañosa similar a una diabólica mano saliendo de la tierra./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Parece que esta será una aventura interesante- Penso el muchacho mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El chico de nuevo se dio la vuelta, en la parte trasera de su chaqueta tenia dibujado algo parecido a la cabeza de un dragón alzando el vuelo y las letras "Break the limit". Y se encamino a la cabaña./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"CONTINUARA.../span/span/span/p 


End file.
